Nie ma to jak w domu/Transkrypt
:Fluttershy: Fiuu! Dzięki, że pomogłaś mi wykąpać zwierzątka, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma sprawy, lubię to robić. :Fluttershy: Pewnie chciałabyś już wrócić do zamku i sama się umyć, prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie masz więcej zwierzaków do kąpieli? :Fluttershy: Myślę, że zostałyśmy już tylko my dwie. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy zmyję to błoto z grzywy. :Twilight Sparkle: O nie! Angel się ubrudził! Zostanę jeszcze trochę, żeby i jego wyszorować! :i odgłosy szorowania :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Fluttershy: Dzięki, że zostałaś i pomogłaś mi kąpać Angela, ale, uch... myślę, że on wysechł. :Fluttershy: O jejciu! Jak już późno! Naprawdę nie musiałaś spędzać tu całego dnia. :Lektor: Nie ma to jak w domu. :Fluttershy: Nie to, żebyśmy nie byli Ci wdzięczni, nieprawdaż? :Angel: mruknięcie :Fluttershy: Ale jestem wykończona. ziewa No i, chciałabym się dobrze wyspać przed jutrzejszym naleśnikowym śniadaniem. I przypuszczam, że ty musisz przygotować zamek. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! W zamku wszystko gra! Ale... może pójdę sprawdzić, czy Pinkie nie chce pomocy przy naleśnikach. :drzwi :Fluttershy: pukanie Em, Angel? :głośno jedzą :Applejack: przełyka Mm, naleśniki są wyśmienite, Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: przełyka Dzięki! Twilight przez całą noc pomagała mi wybierać smaki! Jak już myślałam, że wybrałyśmy, to ona nalegała żeby próbować kolejne. I jeszcze. I jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze! Jak robiła to po to, żeby nie— :Fluttershy: Wyjść? :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie! gryza naleśników W końcu zabrakło na czasu i zdecydowałyśmy się na wszystkie owoce leśne z niespodzianką! Rarity ściszonym głosem Niespodzianka jest taka, że łyżka do mieszania wpadła mi do ciasta. normalnie Którejś z was trafi się bardzo dziwny naleśnik! :Rainbow Dash: Cała noc, tak? To dlatego jest taka, em... nieobecna? :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :Fluttershy: Uch, nie myślcie że, jestem niewdzięczna, ale czy wy też zauważyłyście, że ostatnio Twilight coś za często nam pomaga? :Applejack: Tak, chyba masz rację. Niedawno przyszła mi pomagać w jabłkowym sadzie i została aż do północy. Wykopała pięćdziesiąt dołków na sadzonki, a prosiłam o dziesięć. :Rarity: Poświęciła w butiku całe popołudnie na porządkowaniu wszystkich szuflad z kryształkami. Caluśkie popołudnie! :Rainbow Dash: To jeszcze nic. Któregoś dnia ścigała się ze mną chyba ze sto razy i ciągle przegrywała! Ale chciała jeszcze! Do dziesięciu, do dwudziestu, do stu! Oczywiście wiem, że spędzanie ze mną czasu jest super, ale tak jakby wolała ciągle przegrywać niż— :Fluttershy: Wyjść? :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Kto tak robi? :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :plaśnięcie :Applejack: Ktoś kto od czegoś ucieka, jak widać. Kiedy się obudzi, Zapytamy ją od czego. :Pinkie Pie: się, kaszle Jee, wygrałam! :Twilight Sparkle: się gwałtownie Ach! Ja nie naleśnik! Yyy znaczy, nie śpię.... :Applejack: Ee, Twilight? Chcesz nam o czymś powiedzieć? :Rarity: Naprawdę bardzo doceniamy to, co dla nas robisz... i naprawdę uwielbiamy kiedy do nas wpadasz... ale... martwimy się, że może... yhym... uciekasz od czegoś? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, to aż tak widoczne? To znaczy... po prostu... wiem, że to głupie, ale... chyba uciekam... od tego. :Rarity: powietrza Czemu na Equestrię miałabyś uciekać od tego wspaniałego zamku? :Pinkie Pie: Tak, tu przecież jest wszystko! Wysokie komnaty w których czujesz się mała! Błyszczące podłogi, takie zimne w dotyku! Brrr! I pełno długich, puuustych korytarzy! :głosu Pinkie niesie się po korytarzach :Pinkie Pie: No tak, rozumiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Ten zamek jest wspaniały. Ale wiecie... wzdycha nie czuję się tu jak w domu. :Rarity: chichocze Och, tylko tyle? musisz sobie jakoś urządzić to wnętrze. Żeby było jakie chcesz! :Twilight Sparkle: To przygnębiające! Ten dom jest wielki! Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć! :Rarity: Zacznij od tego, żeby zostawić nam całą robotę. My Ci urządzimy zamek-marzenie, a ty przejdź się do spa w Ponyville na tak potrzebny Ci relaks i odpoczynek. Wiesz, że Cię bardzo kochamy, ale... czy ostatnio patrzyłaś w lustro? Nigdy Cię nie widziałam takiej... mmmm... :Fluttershy: Styranej? :Rarity: Tak! To jest dokładnie to słowo, którego chciałam użyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, może rzeczywiście potrzebuję pomocy. Podobnie jak mój zamek. I na pewno wymyślicie coś wspaniałego, bo znacie mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. :Applejack: To miejsce będzie cieplejsze niż grzany cydr w deszczowy dzień. :Rainbow Dash: powietrza, mówi podekscytowana To będziemy piły cydr?! Ee, znaczy, bierzmy się do pracy! :Spike: O nie! Były naleśniki?! :zabawki :Spike: Spałem jak niemowlę w tej zimnej, pustej komnacie. :Rarity: Spike, tak się cieszę, że Cię widzę! :Spike: Serio? :Rarity: Tak! Musisz zabrać Twilight do spa! :Spike: Świetnie! Myślałem o manicurze! naleśnika pełnymi ustami Ło, teraz zaraz? naleśniki :Applejack: To do dzieła! Czeka nas dużo pracy! :Make This Castle a Home :Applejack: nieprzekonująco Wow, dziewczyny! Bardzo ładnie to... wyszło... tak sądzę... śmiech :Rainbow Dash: wspólnie Teraz ... jest lepiej. :Pinkie Pie: wspólnie Super. :Rarity: wspólnie Tak nieźle. :ptaków :Rainbow Dash: nieprzekonująco Fluttershy, to świetnie, że sprowadziłaś tyle zwierząt. :Fluttershy: Czy to twoje trofea? :Rainbow Dash: Ja wolę nazywać je naszymi trofeami, ale z moim imieniem uwiecznionym na nich :Rarity: śmiejąc się Jej jej, Applejack, zrobienie z zamku stodoły, to jest... ciekawe... Taki rustykalny styl! dławi się Czy te kołdry to vintage? :Applejack: Nie, starocie! W przeciwieństwie do twoich błyszczących gadżetów, które są... tego... yyy, no... ekstra! śmiech :Pinkie Pie: Nic nie mówicie o moich ukrytych bombach z konfetti! Bo są! Ukryte! chcichocze :się otwierają :Spike: Cześć wam, ładne mam pazurki—''Słodka Celestio!'' :Rarity: Och, Spike! Czy ty i Twilight już wróciliście? :Spike: Spokojnie, zamówiłem jej luksusowy zabieg na grzywę. To trochę potrwa. Jeny, to miejsce wygląda strasznie! :Główne bohaterki oprócz Twilight: z wielką ulgą :Fluttershy: Jak dobrze, że w końcu ktoś powiedział prawdę! :Rainbow Dash: Jest dość paskudnie, prawda? :Applejack: Ten zamek wygląda jak miszmasz ten tegów. :Rarity: Hmm, faktycznie zrobił się trochę zagracony. :Pinkie Pie: O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? Uważam, ze jest super fajnie! :z konfetti eksploduje :zwierzęta wydają odgłosy i zderzają się ze wszystkim :Pinkie Pie: Uhuu! :Fluttershy: Och! O nie! Nie panikujcie! Och! Weźcie głęboki oddech i uspokójcie się— :uderzenie :Rarity: Nie! Ta zasłonka jest wyhaftowana kopytnie! Nie ważcie się na niej poruszyć! :się pruje :Rarity: W tej chwili wszyscy stać! :i zderzenia :Pinkie Pie: Tak, teraz jest bałagan. :z konfetti eksploduje :Rainbow Dash: No i co my zrobimy?! :Spike: Nie wiem. Wizyta u fryzjera niedługo się skończy. Jeśli do tej pory unikała zamku, teraz nie postawi tu kopytka! :Rainbow Dash: Hej słuchajcie, musimy coś zrobić! Twilight na nas liczy! :Rarity: Spike, prosimy Cię, biegnij do spa i zatrzymaj ją! Rób co chcesz, tylko nie pozwól jej wracać! :Spike: Tak na zawsze? Mieszkamy tu. :Rarity: Yyy wiem, ych no, przytrzymaj ją chociaż do... zachodu Słońca? :Spike: Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, Rarity... :Applejack: Dobra, zgadzamy się, że zamek jest zagracony, tak? Wiec, niech każda z nas zabierze jedną ze swoich dekoracji i zobaczymy jak będzie. :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: się :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, wróciłeś! Jak wyglądam? :Spike: Świetnie! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale najważniejsze, jak wygląda zamek? :Spike: Świetnie? :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo bym chciała go zobaczyć! :Spike: Świetnie! Znaczy, nie! Bo wiesz, ja... nie chciałbym jeszcze wracać. Ee, zamówmy sobie masaż. Bardzo chciałem spróbować... o tego! :Twilight Sparkle: czyta Ekstra mocny, dogłębny masaż wszystkich mięsni? :Spike: ślinę Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja chyba wolę tradycyjny masaż, ale ty spróbuj tego. :Aloe: Czy jakieś kucyki zamawiały masaże? :uderzenie :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! No to chodźmy mały smoku! :uderzenie :Aloe: Och, nie cierpię kiedy to robi. Księżniczko, proszę tędy. :Applejack: Szybciej Rarity. Każdy kucyk już coś zabrał oprócz Ciebie. :Rarity: Uucch, tak wiem! Nie mogę się zdecydować. :Rainbow Dash: To może to? :Rarity: Nie! Nie to! Wszystko tylko nie to! :Rainbow Dash: Może kwiatki? :Rarity: Ale one ożywiają cała komnatę! To mój ulubiony akcent! :Rainbow Dash: To usuńmy te zasłony! W pokoju jest za ciemno, one zabierają światło! :Rarity: Nie dam! One tu pasują! :Rainbow Dash: warczy Nie możesz tak wszystkiego bronić! Dobra, zabieram ten portret. Przecież wiemy jak wyglądamy. :Rarity: ze złością Och, tu jest nadal za duży bałagan, prawda? To może zdejmę te dwa plakaty. Dla dobra sprawy, rzecz jasna! :Applejack: No dobrze, uspokójcie się już. Na pewno znajdziemy sposób, żeby zrobić tu porządek. Razem. :Rarity: Masz racje moja droga. :Applejack: Hej, to są moje stare kołdry! :Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Razem! :balonów :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, powiedz im żeby nie przekłuwały moich balonów! :Fluttershy: Przypuszczam, że lubią jak ktoś je straszy wybuchającymi bombami z konfetti albo czymś takim. :Pinkie Pie: Nie możemy wyrzucić moich armatek! Nie pamiętam gdzie je schowałam. :z konfetti eksploduje :Rarity: To pomogę Ci je znaleźć. :Applejack: O nie, ja Ci pomogę. :Rainbow Dash: Chyba że ja pomogę Ci pierwsza! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Świetny pomysł, Spike. Czuję bardzo rozluźniona. :Spike: kości strzykają stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Wskoczysz na grzbiet? W ten sposób szybciej dotrzemy do zamku. :Spike: trzask Ał! Znaczy... oł, jaki przepiękny dzień! Bo wiesz, moglibyśmy jeszcze trochę pochodzić. :Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiem. :Spike: No chodź. Spacer dobrze robi na krążenie po masażu. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? Nigdy nie słyszałam tej teorii. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Bardzo tęsknię za tym miejscem, Spike. Wiąże się z nim tyle pięknych wspomnień. :Spike: To prawda. Było tego trochę. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Spike, tak mi przykro. Wiem, że strata biblioteki to dla Ciebie też było trudne przeżycie. Ale mam pewien pomysł. Poprośmy dziewczyny, żeby wstawiły przedmioty dzięki którym ty też poczujesz się jak w domu. :Spike: Serio? :Twilight Sparkle: Wskakuj! :uderzenie :Twilight Sparkle: Ał! Co ty zrobiłeś? :Spike: Ja, em... już chyba wiem, czego bym chciał! :Twilight Sparkle: O dobra. Co to jest? :Spike: To jest... ja chciałem... to... potrzebne mi... łóżko! :Twilight Sparkle: Słyszałam jak mówiłeś, że w zamku śpisz jak niemowlę. :Spike: drwiąco Taa, powszechnie wiadomo, że niemowlęta źle śpią. Chodźmy! :Rarity: Dobrze! Teraz już nic nie zagraca zamku. :Rainbow Dash: Masz rację. Teraz to dosłownie nic w tym zamku nie zostało. :Fluttershy: I co teraz robimy? :Rarity: Przykro mi, że przynoszę kolejne złe wieści, ale Słońce zaraz zajdzie. Wymyślmy coś bo wyjdzie na to, że nie zrobiłyśmy nic żeby jej pomóc! :Rainbow Dash: Czemu to takie trudne?! Tak świetnie ją znamy! To powinno być dla nas łatwe! :Applejack: Sama powiedziała – że jeśli ktoś miałby sprawić aby poczuła się dobrze w nowym domu, to my. Jak nam się nie uda... :Fluttershy: To Twilight będzie musiała mieszkać w zamku, w którym czuje się... źle! :powtarza słowo "źle" :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, Fluttershy! Mówiłaś tak głośno, że aż odbiło się to echem! :Rarity: siebie Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się zgodziłam żeby ona zabrała portret. :Pinkie Pie: No i co teraz? No i co teraz?! Jak Twilight wróci do domu, spyta: "I co zrobiłyście?" A my jej odpowiemy: "Nic!" A ona wtedy: "A tak na was liczyłam! Ładne z was przyjaciółki!" A my na to: krzyczy płacz :Applejack: Uspokój się, Pinkie. Zastanówmy się gdzie popełniłyśmy błąd, żeby go naprawić. :Rarity: Ja nie popełniłam żadnego błędu. Jej dom urządziłam tak jakby to był mój własny. :Rainbow Dash: Ale to nie jest twój dom, tylko dom Twilight! :Rarity: W którym ma trzymać wszystkie puchary Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Racja. :Fluttershy: Może my wszystkie urządzając jej dom, myślałyśmy o sobie zamiast o Twilight? :Applejack: Od teraz postarajmy się skupić na Twilight. Co kochała najbardziej kiedy mieszkała w dębowej bibliotece? :Fluttershy: Och, kochała wszystko! Swoje książki, zapach książek, układanie na półkach niezliczonych tomów :Rainbow Dash: Pamiętacie jak wpadłam na regał z książkami, ćwicząc swoje akrobacje, a wy dopiero co posprzątałyście? się, wzdycha To były dobre czasy. :Applejack: Taa, może dla Ciebie. :Rarity: Och Applejack, a pamiętasz jak musiałyśmy zostać u niej na noc? I wyszła nam z tego świetna impreza! :Pinkie Pie: A pamiętacie jak się spaliła? I to doszczętnie?! Chwila, nie, nie, to było straszne. :Applejack: Spędziłyśmy tam wiele fantastycznych chwil. Dzięki nim Biblioteka Złotego Dębu była domem. :Reszta głównej szóstki oprócz Twilight: Taak... :Applejack: powietrza Mam pomysł! :Twilight Sparkle: No a to jak? Za miękkie? Za twarde? Za krzywe? :Spike: Eech... W sam raz! Biorę je! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, całe szczęście. Myślałam, że się już nigdy nie zdecydujesz. Znajdźmy kucyka-sprzedawcę i chodźmy stąd. :Spike: To świetny pomysł. Ja... nngh, em, eeh... ty też to słyszysz? skrzypienie sprężyn łózka To skrzypi! Poszukam jeszcze! :Twilight Sparkle: warczy :Applejack: Och, nie wiem czy mój pomysł wypali. :Rarity: Oczywiście że tak, kochana. Już to widzę! Ty i Fluttershy zostańcie tu. Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie, chodźcie ze mną. Idziemy na zakupy! Spotykamy się później się w zamku. :Make This Castle a Home (repryza) :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Halo? Jesteśmy! :Rest of main cast: Witaj w domu! :Twilight Sparkle: O, Ja, ee... Doceniam to co zrobiłyście. Widzę, że starałyście się... nie ingerować za bardzo w oryginalny wystrój. :Spike: O, nie wierzę! To wygląda dokładnie tak samo! Wiecie jak trudno było zatrzymać ją poza domem?! Już do końca życia nie chcę oglądać kolejnego materaca! :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz. Zatrzymać mnie poza domem? :Rarity: śmiech To nam zajęło trochę dłużej niż było w planach. :Applejack: Żeby jakieś miejsce stało się domem, nieważny jest jego wygląd. Tylko wspomnienia jakie w nas wywołuje. :Rarity: Więc, zrobiłyśmy coś, co będzie Ci przypominać różne momenty twojego życia w Ponyville. :się otwierają :Fluttershy: Te ozdoby na żyrandolu, to pamiątki ważnych chwil które wspólnie spędziłyśmy. :Pinkie Pie: Na tym widać twoje powitalne przyjęcie w Bibliotece Złotego Dębu! :Fluttershy: A tu jemy razem pączki po Wielkiej Gali Galopu. :Rarity: Mamy nadzieję, że pod wpływem tamtych wspaniałych wspomnień, zyskasz inspirację do tworzenia nowych. :Applejack: Zrobiłyśmy ten żyrandol z korzeni twojej dawnej biblioteki, żeby Ci przypominał twoją przeszłość. :Twilight Sparkle: wzruszona Właśnie tego brakowało w tym zamku. Teraz mogę tu tworzyć nowe wspomnienia. :Pinkie Pie: To najlepiej zacząć to od nowego, pysznego tortu! Siedmiowarstwowa wielosmakowa niespodzianka! To mogą być czekoladowe groszki, albo te super słone czarne fasolki! :Twilight Sparkle: Przejdźmy do jadalni. głosem zza drzwi Jest tam dość skromnie, ale drzwi się otwierają, Twilight mówi normalnym głosem przynajmniej mamy stół i krzesła. Och! A co się tutaj stało? Przecież w tej komnacie wiało pustką! :Rarity: Nie mogłam się powstrzymać! To miejsce aż się prosiło o stylizację! :Applejack: Szczerze mówiąc... też coś zrobiłam. Twoja kuchnia może mieć teraz rustykalny sznyt, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: I jest duża szansa, że w bibliotece znajdziesz parę plakatów z Dzielną Do. :Fluttershy: I kilka pluszaków w swojej sypialni. :z konfetti eksploduje :Twilight Sparkle: Co to było?! :Applejack: wzdycha Dzięki Pinkie Pie za te bomby z konfetti. :Pinkie Pie: Co? Nic nie poradzę, że tak dobrze je ukryłam! :Główne bohaterki: się :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Castle Sweet Castle Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu